Whisky Wiseman
This achievement is unlocked on Day 8, but requires an action every day except Day 1. On the days you are at the Stray Sheep, you will have the ability to choose from four drinks to have at your booth seat. Once you finish one (three sips), you will get a piece of trivia on that drink, and will be able to order another from Erica Anderson. Each day (2-8), make sure to drink Whisky at least 3 times and read the trivia. On Day 8, you will unlock the achievement. It is possible to get one tip from each drink each day, so you can unlock all four drinking-related achievements (Sake Sensei, Whisky Wiseman, Cocktail Connoisseur, and Beer Baron) in one playthrough. Trivia Day 2 "Do you know what "malt" means? It can often be seen on alcohol labels. "Malt" refers to malted barley, a key ingredient. Yet if it is labeled as "malt whisky", it must also be scotch. "Single malt" means that the malts used come from the same distillery. Malt Whisky can vary whildly in taste depending on how it's made so there are many different brands." Day 3 "Do you know what the difference between whisky and brandy is? Alcohol content? Price? No, there is a more fundamental difference. Whisky is made from grains, brandy is made from fruit. It tastes differently when you think about it that way." Day 4 "Have you heard of the term "angel's share"? During the aging process, some whisky will be lost to evaporation. This is called the "angel's share." I hear that if they seal it so it doesn't evaporate, the whisky doesn't have that nice aroma. What a fancy way of saying it." Day 5 "Gasoline is a liquid which is volatile and highly flammable, so it's just like alcohol, isn't it? Gasoline is fuel for automobiles... So would they run on alcohol? Actually, in a race in South Africa, there was a car that ran close to two hundred miles on whisky. It seems like such a waste to run a car on a delicious whisky! In the European version of the game, the subtitles use "Petrol" instead of "Gasoline"." Day 6 "Do you know what the strongest distilled alcoholic beverage in the world is? The strongest alcoholic beverage in the world...is spirytus or rectified spirit, a vodka made in Poland. It is distilled more than 60 times. It is...190 proof! But apparently, locals do not drink it. They use it to make homemade liquers, dipping fruits in it." Day 7 "Can you spell "whisky" correctly? Actually "whisky" and "whiskey" are both correct spellings. In the United Kingdom, I hear that they spell it differently depending on what kind of whisky it is... Bourbon has a "key" and scotch has none. That is how some learn it. These are nice things to know if you want to be very knowledgeable in whisky." Generally "whisky" is British English, and "whiskey" is American English. Day 8 This only appears if you have fully drunk whisky every night. "Do you know what the word "whisky" means? It means "water of life" in Gaelic, a language from northern Europe. It's nice to know where you favorite things come from." Category:Achievements